Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-24.236.100.143-20191208213152
So, at the beginning of book one, Fitz was my favorite character. He was this cute, kind guy who let this girl he barely knew cry on his shoulder. I was counting on him showing her this crazy, unknown world that she now had to be a part of...but instead he just kind of disappeared. Dex took center stage, and while I liked Dex from the moment we met him, I was still disappointed that my favorite character had just left. Then Fitz started talking down to Dex, and treating him like he was worth less than dirt. That’s when Fitz started losing my respect. But I still waited for him to apologize and be there for Sophie. But he didn’t. I still wanted Fitzphie to be a thing, but it seemed unlikely. Then Alden stepped in. That wasn’t my favorite. I wanted something that was natural and sweet. But instead their friendship seemed kind of forced. An arranged marriage wasn’t what I was looking for. Then came Exile. When Aldens mind broke, Fitz retreated from everyone, lashing out at the people he’s supposed to care about. It got to the point that he called her broken and she didn’t get over it until the end of the book. But then there was Keefe. This is when I switched to Sokeefe. At first, he was just Fitz’s best friend. But then he risked his life to cross an ocean to help this girl he barely knew. He’s sweet, and kind, and joking, but he can be serious when he needs to be. And there friend ship was natural. When Fitz tore her down, Keefe helped to build her back up when she couldn’t do it by herself. And when Keefe falls apart, she’s there to pick up the pieces. Then came flashback. When Sophie and Fitz kinda got together, Keefe stood back. He let his best friend have the girl he liked because he wanted her to be happy, and if Fitz is who makes her happy, he would let them be together. He would be hurt, but he would still let it be. And this made me want Sokeefe all the more. Then there’s matchmaking. When Fitz confessed to liking her, he says, “I want it to be you.” And then explains that that doesn’t mean he wants his wife to be her, that it instead means that he wants her on his list when she isn’t even sure she wants to register. When she tells him that she’s unmatchable, he okay with it. But only because he thinks it can be fixed. When he realized that she knew who her mom was and that she couldn’t or wouldn’t tell the matchmakers, he snapped. He blew up about how it wasn’t her decision. That it should be his decision to. But that’s not true. It’s her life not his, and he was being all together to controlling. And there’s also Fitz’s anger issues. And yes, they really are issues. I’ll admit, he does have a right to be angry about the stuff that’s happened. But he doesn’t have a right to take out his anger on the people he cares about the most. It doesn’t take much effort to control that kind of thing, but he doesn’t. He says he’ll do better, but he doesn’t even try. --Trickyzbear ps. If that sounded offensive in anyway I am sorry. I do not mean to offend anyone. I am just trying to get my point across and here other people's opinions.